


He's Watching

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Sam is worried that Dean will hate him forever.





	He's Watching

It isn’t the first time Sam had thought about it.  It isn’t even the hundredth.  Dean is just sitting there, lounging on the bed they’re sharing while Dad’s away.  He’s huffy, since he was left behind, but that’s what happens when your brother’s only twelve, Dad says.  Somebody’s gotta take care of Sammy.

Now Dean’s pissed and flipping through the handful of television channels they have, but Sam’s not watching the tv.  He’s watching Dean.

He’s watching how Dean’s eyebrows scrunch up in annoyance.

He’s watching how Dean’s eyes reflect the light of the television as each channel is changed.

He’s watching how Dean’s thumb mindlessly traces the bottom of his t-shirt.

He’s watching how Dean’s leg wiggles, shaking the bed slightly.

He’s watching how Dean’s teeth scrape to bite at his bottom lip before letting it go, over and over.

Sam scoots closer to Dean then, Dean’s attention going from the television to his brother.  “What is it, Sam?”

The true interest, or concern maybe, in Dean’s voice makes Sam’s chest tighten.  He loves that Dean worries about him.  He loves that Dean cares.

Will Dean always care?

Does Dean care the way that he does?

“If I, um,” Sam starts, looking down.  He gathers as much courage as he can before he looks back up at Dean, seeing he has Dean’s full attention now.  “If I do something that you maybe don’t like, will you hate me forever?”

Dean turns the television off then, throwing the remote away and sitting up straight.  “Of course not, Sammy.  I could never hate you, especially not for forever.”

Sam studies Dean’s face, trying to see if there’s any exaggeration in Dean’s statement.  “You sure?”

Dean nods, his hand reaching out to cover Sam’s on the bed between them.  It’s probably not meant to make Sam’s heart beat faster, but it does.  Sam watches as Dean’s thumb rubs over the back of his hand, a soothing gesture he’s done for as long as Sam can remember. 

This time the gesture sends electricity through Sam’s blood.

“Sam?” Dean asks softly, making Sam’s eyes shoot back up to Dean’s face.  “What did you do?”

Sam shakes his head, huffing a small laugh.  “Not something I did already, something I want to do.”

Dean watches Sam’s mouth as he licks his chapped lips, wondering what Dean’s lips would feel like.  “Something you want?”

Sam nods, then gulps.  “Yeah,” he breathes.

“If it’s something you want so bad, you should do it.  I’ll never hate you, Sammy.”

Almost before the words are out, Sam is leaning forward, catching Dean’s lips with his own.  It’s nothing special, just a press of lips on lips, but it’s special because it’s Dean.

Then Sam pulls away, eyes downcast.  “Sorry,” he whispers, turning to get up.

Dean’s hand holds tighter on Sam’s, pulling him back.  “Where d’you think you’re going?” Dean asks, using Sam’s hand to pull him back in.

Then Dean’s the one doing the kissing and Sam melts.


End file.
